Blooming Flowers and Blooming Love
by deisakuvskaksaku97
Summary: Kakashi and Fury discovered a flower wonderland when their latest mission was completed. Kakashi is struck by a good idea...


**Blooming Flowers and**

**Blooming Love**

Kakashi and Fury, assigned by the Fifth Hokage, had completed their mission successfully in a village near Konoha. The pair were subsiding the non-ninja villagers' thanks.

'Another mission complete.' said Fury in relief. Kakashi's eye crinkled down at her and he grunted to agree. They went for a last stroll around the small village before leaving for Konoha. The village was a nature wonderland and everywhere they went, there would be green grass growing. Suddenly, the both of them stopped dead in their tracks and stared awestruck by the sight in front of them.

A wide spread garden they had never seen before was laid out. There was grass everywhere in beautiful shades of green but the flowers were the main attraction.

Flowers of different varieties were planted neatly on the soft earth and their gorgeous buds waved swiftly under the sunlight. A heavenly scent of pollen swept over Kakashi and Fury. Fury breathed it in deeply while an allergic Kakashi held his breath and tried not to sneeze. Blue, red, purple, yellow, orange and many dancing colours bopped gleefully from the grass. It was an amazing sight especially for Fury, who always had a soft spot for plants.

She crouched down and fingered a sweet pea happily. She wanted to pluck it but knew it was probably private property. Kakashi looked down amusingly at her, taking in the sweet smile creeping on her face. He was suddenly struck by a good idea.

'Fury,' he said gently, Fury jumped and stood up. 'Are you hungry? There's a teashop somewhere here, get something nice for yourself. And maybe,' he added quickly, thinking of a delay tactic. 'Get something for me too, you know what I like.' Fury gave him a confused glance but sauntered off alone down the path.

'And I'll be here if you need me.' He called and grinned at the scowl she sent at him. When she was gone, he looked around for the owner of the garden. Exasperated, he lifted his headband and revealed his Sharingan. He finally spotted a movement from under the long vanilla grass a few good metres away.

He made his way carefully along the grass to the scented patch of grass. He covered his left eye and cleared his throat. An old man in his seventies wearing a straw hat and vest looked out from the vanilla grass. He was smiling graciously at Kakashi who greeted him hostilely.

'I'm Matsuura Seiji, the caretaker and owner of this garden.' He introduced then he chuckled. 'I saw you and your girlfriend over there just now, admiring my flowers.'

Kakashi raised his eyebrow. 'Yes, they're lovely.' He pinched his nose to stop a sneeze. 'That's what I want to talk to you about actually.'

'You want to buy some of my flowers.' He answered for him promptly. Kakashi gave a fake cough and nodded, his cheeks turning warm. 'For your girlfriend.' He added, scrutinizing the jounin's face in fascination. He jerked his head in reply.

'Right, what are her favourites?' he suddenly said bossily. Kakashi's eyebrow tightened and he looked puzzled. The old gardener made a disapproving noise and shook his head.

'Some love partner.' He snorted. 'Here.'

He made his way to the flowers nimbly, plucking a few lilacs, some red roses and a bunch of orange blossoms that looked quite tempting to eat. He shoved them into Kakashi's hands. He glanced at the flowers approvingly even though he wasn't sure if Matsuura had actually picked out Fury's favourites.

'No charge.' Matsuura said, tipping a bag of seeds into neatly dug holes.

'I can't take your flowers and not pay.' He protested. The old man shook his head.

'No. These are for your lover,' Kakashi blushed again. 'She'll love them, keep the money and save your strength to enjoy her happiness.' Matsuura took a kunai out of his vest pocket menacingly. Kakashi knew instantly that he was a ninja.

'Oh. Thanks,' he said faintly and walked down the path where Fury had gone.

'Kakashi!' her voice yelled from behind him. He turned his head to see her hurrying out from a shop and holding a cloth package. His delay tactic worked just in time. She caught up with him and he moved the flowers away from her view.

'Here, I got you some boiled saury with salt seasoning.' She said, handing the package to him. He took it cautiously and in turn pushed the bunch of flowers into her outstretched hand.

Her eyes widened at the sweet-smelling and beautiful flowers. She stroked a rosebud delicately. 'Kakashi, did you, get all this for me?' she said in awe. Kakashi nodded awkwardly and scratched the back of his head.

'That's so sweet of you.' She half-squealed and threw her arms around him, planting a kiss on his masked lips in thanks. He smiled and grabbed her waist, deepening the kiss rapidly. She detached her lips while he stroked her glossy hair lovingly.

'I love the roses by the way, they're my favourite.' She sighed happily. Out of the pink, Kakashi saw Matsuura from a tree. The old gardener threw a wink at him and gave him a thumbs-up, Kakashi returned a grateful look at him.

He put his arm around a delighted Fury and they walked back to the Leaf Village together, leaving a sweet-scented trail behind them.


End file.
